Yokanoseka
by Kaolihu
Summary: A teenager was transported to Minecraftia. While living in a world full of girls seems appealing at first, after he discovers the true origin it may not be as nice. Behind him he left his normal life on Earth, as well as his friends and comfort. The only way out seems to be hard to reach. Can he get out of this, or will he stay there until his eventual death?
1. School Ends

**Author's note: Hey guys, here's my first Minecraft story. I honestly hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

><p><strong>Yokanoseka - <strong>Shortened version of Yokai no Sekai.

**Yokai - **Japanese word for monster

**Sekai - **Japanese word for world

**Yokai no Sekai - **World of monsters

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>_Along with a friend, a teenager was transported to Minecraftia. While living in a world full of girls seems appealing at first, after he discovers the true origin it may not be as nice. Behind him he left his normal life on Earth, as well as his friends and comfort. The only way out seems to be hard to reach. Can he get out of this, though, or will he stay there until his eventual death?_

* * *

><p><strong>Genre: <strong>Action, Adventure, Romance, Suspense, Hurt/Comfort

**Pairings: **OC will be paired with Mob Talker girls, Mob Talker girls may be paired with other Mob Talker girls.

**Note: **Zen is a seventeen year old Caucasian teenager. The story is told in his point of view.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: School Ends<strong>

Today, it was very warm, making it harder to walk home in an open street without sweating. Though it was the last day of school, and I'd walk three kilometers if I needed simply to reach my house. The vacation was just beginning, and I was looking forward to a great summer. My friend was going to show me some sorta thing they found.

My name is Zen Sharon, and I am seventeen years old. I have fair skin, not unnaturally pale but not too tanned either. My hair is dark brown with a fringe going halfway over my right eye. Although I don't keep track of my height, I'd say I was somewhere around 5"8'. My eyes are green, too.

I am wearing a _blue T-shirt _that I got from the mall. The writing on it is a pun, but since my friend gives me so many punny t-shirts, it's hard to remember which one I'm wearing.

Over it I wear a _black hoodie. _It has _gray sleeves _and a silver zipper. I wear _dark blue jeans_ and _black converses. _Around my neck I had some sort of _fang necklace._

As for my personality, I don't know how to describe myself truthfully but I seem to be the quiet one. That place in our small group of friends is taken.

Seeing the trees' shade, I walked towards them. My house was near here. I lived in a _building, _only with my roommate. Two miles away was a _beach _which we went to every summer.

I was getting closer to the building. I gripped my _dark blue backpack _and cursed the weight of those books. Now that school was over though, I could finally relax or have fun at the beach. It's been a while.

"Thank god it's over." I sighed, checking my phone. It was _4:32 PM. _

"I don't know if they're going to be late, _again,_" I talked to myself along the way. My friend usually has more classes than me. I don't know why. Maybe they just like taking language courses?

I finally reached it, the building's doors. I entered the elevator with my keys out. This new elevator was really cool. It got to the fifth floor quickly. I unlocked the door of my apartment, expecting to either hear the sound of silence or an immature joke spoken by such a mature person.

The whole apartment was quiet, signifying my friend wasn't there. But the bag lying on the closet was saying they came back to leave it there.

_What's that box thing, _I asked myself, walking over to it. A black cube-like figure was contained in a glass box, and a note written in cursive was on the glass box. I picked it up.

_"Zen,_" The note said. "_I'm off to buy some shit from the store. I'll be back in about fifteen minutes. -Corvus" _

Plain and simple but still giving off the fanciness. Typical Corvus.

However, on another note, was the complete opposite of it. Something scribbled as fast as possible. It completely contrasted the normal writing, with no punctuation or any proper grammar at all.

"_dont touch the fucking cube zen__  
><em>

_don't you dare"_

Meh, he's probably pranking me right about now, making me worry. Joke or not, this nice cube thing will serve as a fine decoration.

I picked it up carefully then turned around towards the shelf. But before I managed to make it, the box crashed down. The cube appeared to be melting while I stood there, a look of shock visible on my face before I decided to do something. Corvus is going to fuck shit up if he finds out I messed up the apartment in any way.

My shaky hand made its way to the black goo. It's gonna get my hands dirty, and I was disgusted the moment I touched it.

Then I tried to pull my hand out.

It didn't work.

"Holy shit!" I yelled, now trying harder to pull out. The goo was stronger than super glue, and my hand was stuck.

I used my other hand to try and push out the first. I lost balance and fell face-first into the goo. Instead of seeing pure black liquid, though, I saw...

Purple.

My vision turned purple, probably from the particles. I fainted from the lack of air.


	2. This Blocky World

**Author's note: **It starts.

**Chapter two: **This Blocky World

I shot up right after waking.

Around me, I saw trees. Brown trunks, green leaves. Above was a blue sky, a cloud passing every now and then. I rubbed my eyes, blinking repeatedly to make sure I was still dreaming. Oh god, I hoped Corvus actually came back from the store and pulled me out of the goo. With all the force in my body, I pinched myself. But nothing changed; The trees were blocky, the clouds were blocky. Everything was completely flat.

I closed my eyes for five seconds, then opened them again. Nothing. Am I high?

"Where the fuck..." I growled. There was no way I was in this world. My roommate wouldn't set up something like this, would he?

Nevertheless, I kept looking around, trying to see if there was something for me to hide in.

I scratched at the dirt and grass below me, but it just confirmed my fears. Clawing at it did nothing, nothing at all. My hands didn't hurt from it, and the reaction was completely different from what I expected. The more I clawed, the angrier I got. I wasn't used to failure.

So in my anger, I started punching it.

Small cracks were appearing in the dirt block. My eyes widened when, after a few seconds of furiously hitting the grass, it broke. Simply like that, it broke, much like my patience. But instead of it getting scooped up into some sort of a dirt _pile, _it formed into a small block the size of a tennis ball. When I picked it up, it disappeared and I could feel a bit heavier. Did it heal me but make me heavier in exchange? I didn't know.

I growled, thinking of where it went, when a 3x9 grid appeared in front of me, with a grid made of nine places below it. In the first place of the bottom grid, I could see a dirt-like block, with the number 1 next to it.

_An inventory._

I felt like I achieved something, but still, I felt like that wasn't enough. My instincts told me to start punching the tree. And I listened to them - I closed the inventory by tapping on thin air, then walked towards the oak tree. With all my strength and will combined, I punched it, the block disappearing and going into my inventory. The feeling came back, telling me to do more, but I didn't have time for that. I needed to find some food.

I walked towards the hill, through the blocky forest. Instead of pushing through the leaves, they blocked my path, so I walked around them.

I climbed up the hill, punching through the blocks and using them to get up, until finally I managed to get up. In the distance, I could see a village. And somewhere below the hill, on the ground, I heard a moo.

"Oh, cool. Maybe someone in the village will take the raw beef and give me something else." I said to nobody in particular while going down the hill. Though when I saw it, I was quite surprised.

"...The fuck?" I whispered, noticing that it was made out of blocks. White blocks for the eyes and black blocks for the pupils, brown blocks for the fur.

More animals seemed to be around, but I ignored them. Were animals made out of blocks, too? This was going to be hard.

Then, I left the cow standing there and mooing, while I walked to the village. It was further than I thought, and when I reached the halfway point the moon was already rising, which turned my walking into sprinting, and eventually, sprinting into desperate running. The torches were so close.

I felt an arrow whiz past my shoulder. If only I could use those trees to jump towards the torches. The rising, blocky moon wasn't providing me with too much light, so I couldn't see who exactly was shooting at me. The sky was dark now, and pixels resembling stars shined along with the moon.

It seemed like I still had my backpack on, which was odd. I thought I left it in the house.

I considered dropping it, to make me lighter, but that choice didn't seem very smart. Maybe the backpack was what allowed me to store things in the inventory? I didn't know. Did it add extra space? I didn't know either. Since I was becoming tired, I zipped open the pocket on the bag, grabbing some scissors and turning around, expecting to see another arrow going my way.

The predator wasn't there, and it appeared that I lost him. Good.

I huffed, looking through my bag. No, this wasn't any inventory type of thing. Just an ordinary backpack. I had books, which I wouldn't need at all. So I threw them out. If my roommates saw me doing this, they'd start thinking of me as a spoiled brat because damn, those books costs are really high.

Pencils? Potential weapon. I'm gonna keep that in case I lose the scissors. Notebooks didn't mean much so I threw them in a two-block hole, but I kept the diary I got as a present from a classmate if I needed to keep track of stuff in this world. I just kept whatever I could use to my defense, then zipped the bag and got up. I seriously needed to reach the village.

My hunger was going down, and I regretted not killing the cow, but eating raw meat wouldn't help me much. While running, I wondered. Where was my roommate right now? Did he write the note because he was transported here, too, or is he just angry at me for not listening and touching the cube? If he was in this world, he'd be having so much fun; He's a wild guy, and has like, twenty knives, none of which he ever got to use for anything other than practicing. I hoped I could find him. One year of living with a person like him can seriously affect you, and waking up every day to nothing would weaken me.

Before proceeding on with my running, I looked around. There wasn't anything in sight, but the village was close. I was halfway there. Halfway and a few meters...?

The hunger was getting too much, and I needed to stop running. The moon was getting higher and I desperately searched through the backpack, in case I had something to eat.

After finding no results I kept walking, completely oblivious to the two pairs of red eyes staring at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: Bloodberry village<strong>


	3. Bloodberry Village

**Chapter three: **Bloodberry Village

* * *

><p>I kept walking through the forest, thinking about many, many things.<p>

The village was close, and I could almost feel the warmth of the bed covers. If I actually got a bed, that is.

The monsters were still there but I had no strength to run. One of them was shooting at me, not exactly hitting me in the leg but slashing my calf as it went. Even though it was nothing much, I didn't want to push more blood out. I seriously needed to reach that village. I can't rest, seeing how more and more monsters appeared with every minute.

I didn't know if I would survive, or if I would ever see my friends again. With every step I took, I felt the stares pointing at me intensify. It made me paranoid. More spiders or skeletons could be there, just waiting for me to sit down and rest. The groans of those green-skinned zombies seemed close, so I needed to check what was behind me every few minutes.

_I need to find someone, _I thought. _Anyone. _Hell, even that guy from my class who sucked at explaining would do. I didn't want to be alone in this world. The gravel crunched under my feet while I went down the path. I must be close.

"Sssss..." Right as I heard the hiss, I did a 180 and jumped back while trying to see what it was. A green creature. It had four green, stubby feet and facial features made of pixels. Two eyes and a frown etched onto its mouth. The slash I left on its face certainly didn't please the being, and it expanded before leaving a small crater underneath it. In pure shock, I turned around and started running, ignoring the pain in my calf.

It hurt so much, but I really needed to get away as soon as possible. I zipped open my backpack, preparing pencils in case I need to stab someone along the way. The gaze was still on me, as if the person/people were running after me. Who was it, I had no idea. A predator or a person?

The village was getting closer. I couldn't make out the text on the sign, but it was really close. There were walls around it, made out of stone bricks, that was the only thing I could see.

The groans and hisses intensified. Slurping noises from those spiderlike creatures. More slurps appeared, signifying there wasn't only one. I was getting closer. I dodged another one of those leaf-green creatures stumbling on those four small legs, causing another crater.

I jumped over it. Blood was staining my left converse, but I was _so close. _I hoped that the village had a medic.

_Bloodberry Village, _I could see the sign now that I was five meters closer. The gates were closed, yet I started banging on them hopelessly. Nothing. Everyone seemed to be asleep now that I actually needed them.

So I turned around, to accept my fate. But instead, what I saw was a spider. A blocky spider, that is, shielding me with only a web.

Two small spiders started forming text in red and purple on the almost transparent web. Since I was certain they didn't understand human sounds, I wrote on the ground with the dull tip of a pencil.

_Why did you save me?_

The small spiders wrote right in front of me.

_Lately, princess Yui was getting sadder and lonelier, so her sister felt as if a non-blocky human like you could change it..._

Princess Yui. I didn't know who was she, so I decided to ask.

_Who is the princess you speak of?_

The two spiders proceeded with their writing, a third one making another transparent web to form a message.

_She is the princess of spiders._

Since they were already here, I felt as if I should ask where am I. Besides, for all I know the villagers could be mindless.

_Where am I?_

_You are in Minecraftia, our world of blocks and cubes._

Minecraftia? That seemed familiar. It reminded me of the game my friend showed me once. I kept writing; Within me was the need to learn more.

_Are there any other princesses?_

_There are many more princesses and even some princes._

_If there are princes, why did the princess want me?_

_She is looking for a human from Earth, as from her and a prince would come a hybrid, too._

_...A hybrid?_

_The prince could be leading the creepers, for instance. From him and her would come a spider-creeper hybrid. From you and her, there is a chance that there might be a pure-blooded human. Real, non-blocky purebloods are rarely seen in our land._

I stopped asking, getting up shakily and trying not to hurt my bleeding leg too much. Then, finally, hearing the hisses and my groan while getting up, the gates opened. Nobody was behind them, but they opened.

And so I walked in, eagerly awaiting to heal my leg in some way. The spiders crawled after me.

I staggered over to the building that seemed like a hospital. It had a red cross made of wool on it. The lights blinded me, and I was half asleep now. As soon as I got in, I fainted, both from hunger and my injury.

Outside of the walls, or rather, sitting on the wall, was a small and short girl. The one and only Yui, the spider hybrid.

"Oh, he's cute..." She smiled. She was usually bored, but now that this mysterious human was in the world, she was definitely going to have fun. Not only with him, she'd have to make him hers, anyways.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: -<strong>


End file.
